


The Gift

by dismiss_your_fearsx



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Set between 2x06 and 2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismiss_your_fearsx/pseuds/dismiss_your_fearsx
Summary: Dwight gives Caroline a surprise gift for her birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! I posted this on tumblr a while ago and people seemed to enjoy it so I thought I'd post it here too since there isn't a lot of Dwight/Caroline fic on AO3. I hope you enjoy it! xo

A thin, dying, branch covered in thick white snow brushed against the lapel of his coat as he rode with haste through the woods. It had snowed heavily all night and Dwight shivered in the cold morning air. He dismounted at his usual spot and looked around somewhat nervously. It had been a week since his confrontation with Ray Penvenen and he had only managed to meet with Caroline once since then – so that her uncle would not suspect that they had not broken ties. Caroline was notorious for being late, yet a part of Dwight’s mind niggled at him and suggested that her uncle had talked some sense into her and she would no longer wish to be entangled with a penniless, country doctor, after all.

His doubts were interrupted by the sound of hooves quickly crushing the deep snow as Caroline appeared from around the corner. His heart leapt and he beamed at her, somehow unable to believe that she had indeed come. Caroline dismounted elegantly and without assistance and immediately approached Dwight. They came together, their body heat warming one another on the frosty December morning. Dwight kissed her eagerly, as if she were a figment of his imagination and may disappear any second. Caroline responded equally as eagerly, until she pulled away suddenly, remembering something important.

“I fear we are being followed.” she said worriedly.

“Ah, I see. Come this way.” he said, placing his hand on her back and guiding her into the trees on their left. “Some time ago I found a rather concealed spot about a mile this way. I don’t imagine we shall be disturbed there.”

“How long have you known of such a place?”

“A matter of months. I came here often while you were away.” he admitted shyly; glad that his cheeks were already pink due to the cold temperature.

“No doubt to hold secret meetings with other women in the county.” she teased, pursing her lips.

“As a matter of fact, I met Rosina Hoblyn several times.” he teased in return, biting his lip to contain his laughter as he watched her facial expression change completely.  

“Oh and I bet she loved that!” Caroline retorted exasperatedly, her nose raised in the air.

Dwight chuckled at her response. Her jealousy warmed his insides as it was indicative of her true feelings for him. He had endured such feelings for the best part of a year; as he had been forced to watch Unwin Trevaunance stalk within inches of Caroline, who occasionally rested a possessive hand on the small of her waist. The motion had twice left Dwight so filled with jealous rage that he had always failed to notice how she squirmed and dismissed Unwin’s advances, only ever noticing him.

Despite the close distance of the mystery place, Dwight had underestimated the effect the weather would have on their arrival time. Several times he had to stop to help Caroline down some rather steep hills. She blushed as he wrapped his arm delicately around her waist and lifted her over a small frozen brook with ease. Caroline was aware of the ghostly pressure of his hand for some hours. Dwight appeared completely unfazed, though in reality his mind and body buzzed with excitement.

They approached the clearing. A moderately sized area, the land suggested that a house might have once stood there. Dwight reached into his bag and laid out a blanket for Caroline to sit on. She smiled. She knew many men who were far more gentlemanly than Dwight by station, but one could not buy manners and consideration. She lowered herself elegantly and motioned for him to sit down beside her. He did so and they stared at each other momentarily before Dwight broke the comfortable silence.

“I have a gift for you.” he laughed nervously.

“A gift?” she repeated, amused.

“Yes. For your birthday. You were in London and somehow it didn’t feel right to send it. I was going to give it to you earlier but then the trouble with your uncle and –“

“May I see my gift?” she requested confidently, interrupting Dwight’s nervous ramblings.

He nodded and gave a small smile as he reached into his deep pocket and pulled out a small, worn, cloth bag. He handed it to her gently.

She smiled at his disposition and opened the bag slowly, allowing the item to slide onto her palm. Her brow furrowed in confusion. It was exquisite. But how could he afford such an item? Caroline opened her mouth to speak but Dwight interrupted her, sensing her confusion.

“It was my mother’s.” he explained quietly. “I’ve had it always. I- I know it’s not pearls or diamonds.” he chuckled anxiously before growing sincere. “But to me it is worth much more than such things.”

Caroline simply stared at the silver hair comb, unable to speak. It was rather plain and small, but etched on was a beautiful flower design which encircled a tiny sapphire. She had many jewels sitting on her dresser in Killewarren, and could request pearls or diamonds whenever she wished, but she had never before received a gift like this. Her heart thumped as her mind began to comprehend the significance of Dwight’s present: absolute assurance of his feelings for her. She felt slightly dazed, all traces of her teasing confidence gone.

“What was she like?” she almost whispered, unable to think of anything else to say.

“My mother? Well, she died when I was about 10 years old – of typhoid fever, I believe. Though, from what I can remember, she was a very kind woman whom loved me very much.” he smiled sadly before continuing. “My most vivid memory of her is her singing a lullaby to me, with the comb visible in her hair. It was blonde, like yours.” he added, stroking her hand over her riding glove.

“My father inherited money from some venture of my grandfather’s, and had it designed especially for her. Cornflowers were her favourite flowers, you see, because blue was also her favourite colour. My father died a few years after my mother’s passing. I am unsure of the condition, though I suspect it was a broken heart.” he concluded.

She had spoken freely of her parents’ demise, but when Dwight had offered no information about his parents she felt it unwise to pry. She understood now that it was because it caused him great pain.

She finally looked at him, his eyes full of love for her but slightly tainted with sadness. She was overcome with emotion. She searched her mind trying to find words to express her sympathy, her gratitude, but found none. They sat in silence a few moments more, snow beginning to lightly fall from the sky. Then Caroline, as if possessed, blurted out: “Run away with me.”

“I’m sorry?” said Dwight in utter confusion.

“Elope with me.” she repeated, appearing calm and collected despite the uneven beats of her heart.

Dwight stared at her incredulously. Could she be serious or was this another one of her jests? Dwight studied her expression closely, which faltered shyly under his gaze.

This was the true Caroline. Bold yet timid. Teasing yet sincere. Confident yet unsure. 

This was _his_ Caroline.

“Well?” she pressed, feigning confidence. The question hung in the air as she exhaled, and it disappeared in a small, cold, puff.

A smile crept up on Dwight’s face as he leaned in to kiss her passionately. So, that is a yes, she thought. Their embrace became so heated that they stumbled and fell into the snow.

Dwight immediately panicked and attempted to sit her up again so that her clothes would not be ruined. It was a hard task as Caroline was giggling so hard he could barely keep her still. At first he was frustrated, but he eventually gave in and joined in with her infectious laughter. He had heard her laugh before, of course, but not quite as much as this.

“Do you know, I don’t believe I have ever had to the opportunity to lay in the snow. Not even as a child. It is quite an amusing sensation.” she said, wiping happy tears from her eyes.

He did not find this surprising as she was an heiress, after all. Still, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for her lost childhood.

“We must dry your cloak before your uncle becomes suspicious as to why you were rolling around in the snow, Miss Penvenen.”

“Yes, I suppose we must, Dr. Enys.” she replied, her eyes dancing with mirth. “And how do you propose we do that?”

“Perhaps you would like to accompany me to my cottage?” he offered boldly, offering her his hand. She took it.

* * *

 

Some time later, with Caroline’s cloak hanging by the fire, a thought crossed Dwight’s mind.

“What about your uncle?”

Caroline sighed and took another sip of her tea. “Of course Uncle Ray will be furious. He will strongly denounce us, although I believe only privately. So perhaps in a year or two he will calm down and we shall all be friends again.”

“Could we not remain friends? Perhaps if you explain—“ Dwight began.

“No. He simply would not understand, he would forbid it. He _has_ forbidden it. A confrontation would mean I am going expressly against his wishes. He and I will argue to a point beyond reconciliation, and I will never see him again. He is my only family, Dwight.” she pleaded.

He nodded in understanding, though his stomach churned guiltily. In an effort to lighten the mood he asked: “So, where shall we go?”

“Bath.” she answered casually. Dwight smiled at her answer, she had obviously given this some prior thought. “It is the most logical choice. And besides, it is not too far from Cornwall, so you may still see your Captain Poldark on occasion.”

He smiled at her shrewdness. “I believe I am persuaded.”

Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he was not entirely persuaded. He loved Caroline, very much so. More than anything. But as a man of morals, whose integrity had been compromised once before, his subconscious began to eat away at him for his deceitful plan.

It occurred to Dwight that he had never told Caroline of Keren Daniel, and now that they were to be married, he felt it important to be entirely honest with her. Remarkably, she understood the situation, but concluded that Keren Daniel was clearly a succubus. Caroline confessed that she had no scandalous tales to share, but revealed secrets that she had never told another living soul. While Caroline’s man searched tirelessly for her in the woods some 6 miles away – the two of them sat for hours sharing their inner most secrets and discussing their future life, as they watched the heavy snowfall on the Cliffside.

 


End file.
